House of Anubis: Secret of the Chosen - The Return
by ArabellaDaeva
Summary: (REWRITE) Takes place a year after touchstone of Ra, the school finally teaches college and the gang including Dexter, Cassie, and Erin return to Anubis house. As always, nothing is normal in Anubis house, new students, new mystery, and a secret kept for millions of years will be revealed. Who said the past will always stay in the past?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I watched them dance the night away as I hid by the glass windows. Everyone looked so happy.

" _Without you_ " a nagging voice echoed in my head and I shook my head

"It's better this way" I whispered to myself. Why am I even here?

I watched as they all had fun and then I looked at _him_. The Osirion... or… what's left of him… I watched how he enjoyed himself before suddenly stopping. He looked a bit alarmed and looked around as if looking for something or rather… _someone_. I felt nervous as he parted from the others and began searching and suddenly, looked in my direction. I gasped pulling my hood lower and sprinted off before he could see me clearly.

"How could you be so foolish?" I thought as I ran away

Unknown POV

I watched as she ran away.

"We've waited long enough" I whispered. I lift my palm and let little purple flames form a small sphere.

"Follow her" I whispered and blew the small sphere. I watched as the sphere follow the direction where she ran.

I sighed and glanced at the building, the event was in full swing, any _normal_ human would find it impossible to see clearly from this distance but I saw _them_ very clearly. They were having the time of their lives, too bad they don't know what's coming. If only they knew… their little club isn't prepared for this, they shouldn't of interfered with the matter in the first place. I felt bad for them, but it's too late now… As for the Osirion... my dear Osirion… it's time for you to take your place…

It's time…

The wait is done…

It's time for the return…

History will be the future…


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Eddie's POV

"One! Two! Three! To Sibuna!" we cheered and laughed

It's been a year since the incident… the day we almost died, the day I lost my powers, the day… the Osirion died.

"Eddie! Why the serious face? Come on! We're celebrating!" Alfie yelled making me snap out of my thoughts, he had a cup in hand while his other arm was around Willow's waist

"Yeah I mean, it's been a year since you-know-what, we're college now, and the best part? We're all still together here in Anubis house" Mara said smiling, she was leaning against Fabian on the couch.

"Sorry 'bout that" I smiled sheepishly

"Come on guys, give the big bad savior a break" KT teased making me roll my eyes

We were celebrating our first day back. Everyone was here, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Mara, Willow, KT, even the trio of newbies, Dexter, Cassie, and Erin were here. We were all sharing stories about our summer until Trudy came in with some papers in hand.

"Hey trudes" we greeted and she gave us a warm smile

"Hello loves, I'm here to make an announcement, I'm sure you noticed how Victor isn't here, he's out of town and won't be back until next week, just in time for first day of school; because of that, I'll let you enjoy the week. Now, I have here the list of people here in the house just let me check you all" she explained looking at us one by one before writing something down, she gave us all one more look and mumbled something. We all remained silent though the grins we had obviously showed we were thrilled by the news.

"Okay, done. Now, I have here the list of roommates, same procedure, boys stay downstairs while girls stay upstairs, and then one group will stay in the attic, for girls, room 1 is the biggest room we have" she explained and handed KT some papers before heading into the kitchen

"Okay, Dexter, here's for the boys, Cassie, Erin here's for the girls" KT gave the papers and we stared at her curiously to which she just shrugged

"They're new remember? They should tell us who we're rooming with so we're surprised" we just shrugged it off and looked at the trio

"Alright they're on first name basis apparently, okay, boys, room 2, Jerome C., Alfie L., and Dexter" Dexter started. Jerome and Alfie high fived making us chuckle.

"Girls, attic, Cassie, Erin, and Kara Tatiana" Cassie continued making us laugh at KT face when her full name was called.

"I told them its KT! K-T is that hard?!" KT whined playfully

"They must love the name Kara" Patricia teased and we laughed.

"Hold on, if Dexter, and those two share a room, Eddie and I have the room to ourselves again then" Fabian stated before we fist bumped

"Not exactly" Dexter said hesitantly making all of us silent. The trio were looking at the papers with weird looks.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You and Fabian are sharing a room with some guy named Michael, I don't know what his last name is but it starts with C" Dexter explained. We opened our mouth to speak but Cassie and Erin cut in

"Same for the girls, I mean, we share with KT in the attic, but Trudy did say room 1 for girls was the biggest room we have, look at this, room 2, Joy, Willow, you're sharing with a girl named Amberley" Cassie continued. I saw Alfie stiffen slightly at the name, who can blame him? Amberley sounds exactly like _Amber_.

"And Mara, Patricia, you too are left, you're sharing with two other girls" Erin continued but got cut off

"What?!" Patricia yelled and grabbed the papers. "Who in the name of Anubis is Katherina and Nathalia?!" she yelled

"New students apparently" Willow spoke up

"4 new students to be exact" Mara corrected

"Looks like we have company then" I added

"At least nobody disappeared this time right?" Jerome tried (and failed) to lighten up the mood making Patricia glare at him

"What's with all the shouting?" Trudy came in

"Trudy are there really new students?" Joy asked, she wasn't sitting on the couch but on Jerome's lap

"Ohh… Why yes, I forgot to tell you, we are having 4 new housemates, all 4 are college like you, 1 boy and 3 girls" Trudy explained

"What's next?! They're all from America?! No offense to you two" Patricia said and we shrugged

"Actually, what I know is, one of them is from America, but the rest are from here, in fact, two aren't really new" Trudy stated before heading back into the kitchen

"Uh oh, another American, looks like we'll have another mystery magnet" Alfie said in his "alien" voice

"Mystery magnet?" KT asked

"Well, yeah, I mean, every American we get, another mystery is also there" Alfie explained making Jerome nod in agreement

"He's got a point you know" Jerome complied

"Let's hope not" Fabian groaned out but smiled when Mara giggled and leaned into him

We all moved on from the topic and decided to settle in, the boys helped the girls with their luggage and we decided to meet again in the living room after unpacking.

"Finally done!" Patricia sighed and flopped down on the couch making us chuckle

"At least you aren't in the attic" KT told her off with Cassie and Erin on her heels

"Hey, at least we won't have problems having Sibuna meetings because we know the attic is free" Joy said

"So, when do you think the new students will come?" Mara asked just as we heard the front door close and heard Trudy excited voice

We all looked at each other. Why was Trudy so excited? She greets new students warmly but not like this. We heard shuffling of footsteps coming towards the living room and saw Trudy with a big grin

"Look who's back" Trudy gestured

"Yes coach, I'll just call when I'm free, I know, the nationals are a big deal for me too" I saw everyone except KT, Cassie, Erin, Dexter, Willow, and I stare in shock at the new comer talking on his cellphone

He was a tall dude and buff enough to show you he works out. Actually, he looked like the typical American blue eyed blonde boy that girls fall for but the British accent said otherwise.

"Mick?!" Alfie yelled in shock. Ohh… this is Mick? Fabian's old roommate and Mara's old… hold on. I snapped my head to Fabian and Mara who were tensed. Damn, awkward much, the best friend and the ex-girlfriend dating

The guy – Mick – glanced at all of us, his eyes resting on Fabian and Mara longer before shaking his head and kept talking on the phone before hanging up

"Hey, guys, I'm back" Mick greeted and smiled showing off his pearly whites and I could've sworn I saw majority of the girls – except Patricia and Mara – swoon.

Since no one was talking I decided to introduce myself

"Hey man, name's Eddie, so you're MIck? Heard a lot about you" I offered my hand which he shook. His grip was firm and I could've sworn his eyes looked like he was judging me.

"Quite a grip you've got" I chuckled

"I've been told" he chuckled

I looked to see the guys still frozen and looked at KT pleadingly to which she nodded before smiling at Mick

"Kata Tatiana, but I prefer KT" KT introduced and the trio followed.

"Nice to meet you" he grinned

Joy snapped out of her daze and followed in "Welcome back Mick" she hugged him and soon everyone was okay except for Fabian and Mara.

Mick looked at Fabian who had his arm around Mara and stood silent before finally smiling.

"Hey Fabian, no hello" he teased and Fabian cracked a smile. They hugged and Mick looked at him before turning to Mara

"I hope you're happy together, nice to see you again Mara" he grinned before clapping Fabian on the back

"Wait, you're Michael?" Patricia asked

"Yeah, I never told you guys, my name's Michael Campbell, but I preferred Mick so I go by that" he explained

"Wait a minute, if Michael is actually Mick then _Amberley_ is" Mara started but stopped when we heard the front door shut and Trudy excited voice once more, followed by the sound of heels clicking against the floor

Cassie's POV

We heard the sound of heels walking towards the main room accompanied by a loud high pitched voice. I looked at the hot guy who was introduced as Mick smirk with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I want those deliveries sent directly here right on time, now you listen and listen good, I want those orders right here, on time! 6:00! and I want it sent here still in good shape! no scratch that! those orders are brand new, if I see a scratch or a simple wrinkle, I will make sure you are fired!" a girl walked in and hung up on her phone.

I was a woman of fashion but I never felt as jealous as I was now. The girl was _beautiful_. She had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes to match. She was tall with fair skin and a nice body figure. You could easily mistake her for a model.

"Amber" Willow whispered and Alfie stiffened

"Hey guys, miss me?" from her tone. I knew she was definitely not new.

"Hey Ambs, a little late are we?" Mick greeted and she hugged him

"Mick, I'm always fashionably late" she said dramatically making them both laugh

"Hey Amber" Mara greeted her and hugged her they all greeted her except for Alfie

"Wait, Mick, you knew she was coming?" Joy asked and he nodded

"My last game was in Paris, I bumped into little miss Millington over here, and we hanged out, turns out we were both returning here" Mick explained and the girl – Amber – agreed before spotting Erin, Dexter, and I

"Who are these? Newbies?" she asked observing us and I suddenly felt conscious of myself

"This is Cassie, Erin, and Dexter" Eddie introduced us

"I like you" she said and pointed at me making me open my mouth in shock

"Me?"

"Yes you, you obviously have good fashion sense, I like that" she complimented then turned around

"Alfie!" she squealed when she spotted Alfie and hugged him which he returned hesitantly

"Hey Ambs" he greeted before looking at Willow which didn't go unnoticed by Amber

"Oh" she whispered in understanding before stepping back. She looked from Alfie to Willow before smiling

"I'm happy for you two" she said but I swore I saw a sadness flash in her blue eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came

"At least we know who the two are, Michael is Mick, Amberley is Amber" Jerome cut in

"What do you mean? Is this about the other two girls coming?" Amber asked

"How'd you know?" Mara asked

"We have sources Mars" Mick answered

"Oh well, I love this reunion but Mick we have to get going, let's get the luggage to our rooms and go" Amber quickly said

"Where are you going?" Patricia asked

"Amber has a meeting with her designer and I have a meeting with my coach, luckily it's in the same place so we're going together, we'll be back in two days" Mick explained

"Two days?" Joy asked "Why that long?"

"Because we both have our own events to attend to" Amber answered for Mick who left, probably to get the luggage

"Boys do you mind helping me with my luggage" Amber requested pouting making everyone laugh

"Still a woman of many things, and by that I mean literally" Patricia teased

"Come on" Jerome said standing up followed by the boys

After everything was settled, Amber and Mick headed off leaving us to ourselves once again.

"Well, that was an awkward reunion" Patricia cut the silence

"Hey it went better than expected" Joy lightened up the mood hugging Jerome

"Enough at least it's done" Mara said firmly before smiling

"Now we only have to worry 'bout this Katherina and Nathalia chicks" Eddie said and flopped on the couch

"Maybe they're not bad" KT suggested

"This is Anubis house we always get bad luck" Patricia snorted

Eddie's POV

Everything went on after our discussion and after supper, we decided to sleep in early. Patricia and I just finished kitchen duty and headed off

"Night Weasel" she yawned

"Night Yacker" I nodded. I was glad things weren't tense anymore.

Patricia and I broke up after things didn't work out during the summer. Things with us were really tense, it was nice that we were finally getting along like we used to.

I headed to my room where Fabian was fast asleep, and laid on my bed. I stared at the ceiling before I was pulled into sleep

 _I opened my eyes and didn't know where I was, I was in a bedroom lined with gold, silver, and riches, it was late at night, the moonlight shone through large glass doors leading to a terrace, one door was open and there was a person, a girl to be exact humming to herself; her back was too me, her long hair cascaded down her back in beautiful curls, the moonlight gave her skin a youthful flow, and she was wearing a night gown. Something was pulling me to her, I walked towards her wanting to see her face. I was only a few steps away when I was pushed back by a strong force making me land on my back, I sat up, my vision getting blurry, I saw her look at me and reach out her hand. I couldn't make out her features because of my vision but I caught her eyes, they were beautiful, her eyes changed color from green, to hazel, silver, my vision was getting dark but I caught one last glimpse of her eyes and was startled with her eyes that were blue as ice before my vision turns black._

 _I opened my eyes again, this time, I wasn't in the room, I was in the middle of a dark room, one light shone where I was standing, I looked around and saw nothing but pitch black._

 _"It's time" a voice whispered but it wasn't raspy, the voice sounded melodious and sweet_

 _"It's time Osirion" it whispered again and I saw a hooded figure stand a few feet away by the voice I knew it was a girl_

 _"What's time? And who was the girl I saw?!" I asked not minding that she called me Osirion_

 _"It's time. Your search shall begin" she whispered_

 _"Search? What search?" I demanded_

 _"Prepare yourself Osirion" she warned_

 _"For what?! Prepare for what?!" I demanded_

 _"It's time" she chanted repeatedly_

 _"What is it?! Who was she?! Who are you?!" I demanded and tried to approach her but every step I take makes her farther away. I saw her disappear into the shadows and felt myself falling_

I shot up awake, breathing heavily, I was covered in sweat. I haven't dreamt anything like that since the incident... Who was the girl in my dream? Who was the hooded figure?

I put my head in my hands as I tried to process everything... It's time? Time for what?!

I sighed and looked at Fabian who slept peacefully "Lucky guy" I muttered. I checked my clock that 2:35 am and laid back on my pillow. I kept thinking about my dream until sleep pulled me into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Eddie's POV

The day was going well, I didn't tell anyone about my dream yet, I decided to give it some time. We were all minding our own business until the front door slammed shut making us jump and heard Trudy's voice

"I'll let you settle in dearie" she called out before turning to us

"One of the new girls are here, welcome her, now, I'll be off to buy some groceries, bye loves" she told us and left

We heard the front door close telling us that Trudy just left. Then we heard light footsteps heading towards the living room. I looked at everyone, they all stood frozen and just as nervous as me. We never took new students lightly ever since... _Sophia_. I clutched my shirt and felt the eye of Horus resting there. Dexter gave it back when we decided to return.

The door creaked making us snap our heads to the door. A girl our age entered. I was speechless and I think I speak on behalf of all the guys when I say... She was _gorgeous_.

The girl was a bit tall, with a great figure. She had long strawberry blonde hair in curls, eyes that were shining crystal blue, pale white skin, and red lips.

"Hi, I'm Jerome" Jerome still dazed by her beauty introduced and kissed the back of her hand to which she just smiled amusedly and soon the boys were tumbling just to introduce themselves. I saw the girls glaring at them and saw the beauty just smile with amusement swirling in her eyes. She was really beautiful.

"Okay, shoo!" Patricia pushed the guys away and stood in front of the blue eyed beauty

"Sorry 'bout these idiots, I'm Patricia" she introduced and I saw her judging the girl

I looked to see the guys smiling sheepishly at the girls who were glaring. I chuckled at the sight. Soon enough, the girls introduced themselves and I noticed I haven't even said hello. KT then moved forward towards her making her smile… _knowingly_?

"Kara Tatiana, KT for short" she introduced trying to hide her surprised look seeing the smile though her eyes showed curiosity

"I'm Katherina Lopez, but I go by Irina"

My eyebrows furrowed in suspicion and I frowned. Her voice sounded familiar, like I heard it from somewhere, like from a… My eyes widened and my blood suddenly ran cold. I felt the blood drain from my face and suddenly felt hot. That _voice_. _It's time…_ I felt myself take a step back. Her voice… it was the same one from my dream. I snapped out of my thoughts when she looked at me and smiled at me with the same knowing smile.

"And you are?" she asked taking a step towards me

I stared her down before finding my voice "Eddie, nice to meet you" I almost struggled talking and she _knew_ it, the amusement in her eyes said it all.

She turned around and looked at the girls "Who am I rooming with?" she asked sweetly

"You're with Patricia and I, and another girl" Mara answered and the girl – Irina – nodded in understanding before turning to the boys

"Can someone help me with my luggage?" she asked and the boys practically tumbled over who would help her. Jerome ended up helping her much to Joy's jealousy

I sat down on the couch as thoughts jumbled in my head. Was she really the hooded figure in my dream? Why is she here?

Jerome returned downstairs making our head snap to look at him. He apologized to Joy kissing the side of her head making her smile. Wait, where was Irina? Seeing the look on my face he answered.

"Irina's upstairs settling in" I nodded

"Hey Weasel, what's wrong?" Patricia asked

"Yeah Ed, you look stressed, something bugging you?" Fabian asked and the others agreed. Oh well, so much for waiting. I stood up to check if anyone was listening – a certain new girl to be exact – before sitting down gesturing them to move closer. I told them about my dream and how I think Irina is the voice.

"You sure?" Mara asked

"100%" I answered "I can't be wrong on this"

"Why don't we talk about this later? Attic, when she's asleep" Alfie suggested

"He's right, if Irina is really the voice in your dream then we can't let her know that we know, she might do something" Patricia explained

"So, attic when she's asleep?" Cassie asked and we all nodded

"This is messed up. Second day back and we're already handling this stuff" Jerome groaned out

"This is Anubis house" KT sighed

"Told you guys" Patricia grumbled

I wonder what's gonna happen? I sighed and we all separated. I need to think this through

Fabian's POV

Mara and I walked outside the house, our hands intertwined.

"Another mystery" I sighed

"I used to be curious about what you guys do, now I don't know how to feel" she told me

"We'll make it, we always do" I assured her and she sighed before smiling at me

"As long as we're together?" she asked and my mind flashed back

" _As long as we're together?" Nina asked. I smiled and kissed her forehead_

" _As long as we're together" and we shared a kissed before looking up at the stars_

I blinked my thoughts away and looked into Mara's hopeful eyes and hesitated before answering

"As long as we're together" I forced a smile and she hugged me which I returned

I pushed away the guilt I felt and tried to focus on the brunette in my arms instead of the beauty that captured my heart. Enough Fabian. She's gone. She left you. Mara's the one here for you.

"I love you Fabian" Mara whispered

"I love you Mara" I kissed her head pushing away the guilt I felt for longing for someone else's touch.

Unknown POV

He shouldn't have told them. Now they're more involved. If only they knew the dangers that they might encounter. Part of me wanted to slap the Osirion for bringing them deeper. They didn't deserve to be involved in this mess. But what's done cannot be erased.

I sighed and decided to look at the couple and smiled sympathetically. "If only she knew how her lover feels"

I shook my head and sighed, this isn't my matter. I'm here for one reason and one reason only, and that's my mission. Hmm… then again, nobody said I can't interfere. I shook my head at the thought and rubbed my temples. Enough of this nonsense. I glanced at the golden hourglass that was slowly emptying itself. "It's almost time for _them"_ I thought bitterly. I need to get moving.

Eddie's POV

I walked outside and smiled when I saw Fabian and Mara walking farther away. I took out my phone not minding where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" we both said at the same time and I was shocked, it was _Irina_.

"Sorry" I apologized again and helped her up

"It's fine" she assured and we stood in silence, her crystal blue eyes looked as if she was judging me.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" I asked awkwardly. How am I supposed to talk normally? She could be some psycho in disguise. We decided to sit down on the grass and she looked at me.

"The moment I stepped into the house I knew I love it here, especially with everything all Egyptian themed" she said and looked at the sky. I tried to hide my curiosity when she mentioned the word Egyptian so fondly. Hmm… maybe I can get some things from her.

"You like Egyptian mythology?" I asked and she looked at me

"I love it, in fact, I've been learning _everything_ about it since I was 13, its history, treasures, _secrets_ " she answered and I noticed how she looked at me at the words 'secrets' as if hinting something making me clench my hand tightly without her knowing.

I forced a smile "I like it too; it gives you the vibe that everything's _mysterious_ " I said and she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes dancing with amusement

"You two! Time for supper!" Trudy called out and we both told her we're coming. She stood up and held out her hand which I grabbed hesitantly.

"Actually Eddie, I don't really call it mythology, and I think I speak for both of us when I say, I believe it's all _real_ " she winked at me and ran towards the house leaving me in shock.

I followed behind, still not getting her words from my head " _I think I speak for both for us when I say, I believe it's all real_ " I pulled out the eye of Horus and stared at it. "Things would've been easier if you were here" I thought. I sighed and tucked the locket in my shirt before going inside the house.

I walked into the dining room to see everyone eating silently and saw Patricia's eyes filled with fury. I glanced at Jerome who looked a little upset as well as he headed towards his seat. I looked at him curiously and he mouthed "head of table" I looked down to see a mass of strawberry blonde hair sitting at the other head of the table opposite to Patricia. I almost groaned out on frustration. First day here and she's causing trouble already.

There she was, Irina, sitting in the only seat we let nobody sit on unless it was Patricia, Fabian, or I. Irina was in _Nina's_ seat.

I glanced at Fabian who was clenching his spoon tightly while Mara frowned at him. I looked at Joy who looked at me with one thing clear in her eyes "Get her out of that seat". I mouth "how?" and she just rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Hey Irina" I called out, trying not to yell at her

"Oh, hey Eddie, what took you so long?" she asked. Her eyes sill twinkling with amusement as if she knew how her words affected me.

"Nothing, just loved the fresh air, umm… do you mind if I sit here" I asked gesturing to her seat. No Eddie! That's not her seat. That's Nina's

"But I'm sitting here and there are 3 other chairs unoccupied" she said. Smartass, she's isn't so sweet after all.

"It's just that this seat belonged to someone close to us, so we made sure only the closest to her will be the only ones sitting here" I explained trying not to sneer

"Have you tried a change?" she asked. That's when I noticed her eyes, they were determined and amused. She was toying with me. Patricia's eye twitched, I opened my mouth to reply but Patricia stood up

"Listen newbie" she started but Irina cut her off

"Okay! I get it! Calm down Patricia, I'll move" she said and stood up to sit on one of the unoccupied seats. Her still held the amusement. That bitch! She did it on purpose!

I tried to keep my anger and sat down on the seat. Patricia calm down though her eyes said otherwise. She glared at Irina the whole time though Irina paid her no attention. We all ate in silence. The tension was so thick you could feel it in the air. When supper was done, Irina stood up and left directly.

"Good riddance" Patricia muttered

"You know the plan, meet up in the attic, knock twice so we know who you are, Mara, Patricia make sure Irina's asleep got it?" they nodded and we separated

Patricia's POV

That little bitch! It's her first day and she's already a pain in the ass. How dare she sit in Nina's seat?! I stomped off towards my room and glared when I saw the bitch with some papers on her bed. She covered the papers with a pillow and stared at me. "Oh right, she my roommate" I thought bitterly and sat on my bed

"I'm sorry" I looked at her to see her looking down

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry, the person who used to sit in that seat is obviously important to you so I'm sorry" she replied looking at me and I saw the sincerity in her eyes

"Why sudden change?" I saw her gripped something tightly and my eyes widened when I saw it was a photo making my eyes snap back to her blue ones. She gave me a sad smile and glanced at the photo before looking back at me once again.

"I know what it's like to lose someone so close to me" she explained and I glanced at the photo again which didn't go unnoticed by her

"I lost my sister years ago" she stated and my anger vanished when I saw the sincere look in his eyes. That can't be fake, her eyes looked so broken. I grew up knowing how to read people and she wasn't acting or lying.

"Oh" I whispered "What happened?" I asked remembering what Eddie said earlier. Just because she's telling the truth doesn't mean she's trustworthy.

"I don't like talking about it so I won't say much, just basic details" she started and I nodded feeling slightly guilty for pushing her

"We were in danger, she was older than me actually, she wanted my safety. We reached a dead end, so she saved me, she saved everyone. Though afterwards, we never saw her again" she explained looking down

"So she's dead?" I blurted out. Her head snapped up and she glared at me as if I committed murder. Her crystal blue eyes were teary but still held ferocity.

"She's isn't dead!" she snapped "I'll find her, I promised I will and I will find her! I'll fix her when I find her! I didn't come here for nothing! I didn't come all the way just for nothing!" she ranted before her eyes widened and she fell silent.

I was speechless. I was pleased I got answers but my curiosity grew, what did she mean?

"Irina" I started but she cut me off

"I don't want to talk anymore" she said firmly looking away just as Mara came in

"Is everything alright, I heard some yelling?" she asked and looked at me. I gave her a "shut up" look and she just nodded and sat on her bed

The three of us were silent. I was reading a book when Mara spoke

"Patricia, do you think he still loves her" Mara asked looking at herself on the mirror of her dresser

"What do you mean?" I asked closing the book

"Fabian. I think he still loves… you-know-who" she stated sadly

"Honestly, I don't know Mars" I told her as I stood up and sat on her bed. She looked at me helpless

"I think you should just talk to him about this" our heads snapped to Irina who was looking at us

"You don't have to- " I started but she cut me off

"I know this isn't my business. I don't even know the whole story but I'm guessing you-know-who is Fabian's ex or something and Mara thinks he still loves her. I'm just saying, Mara, I think it's best if you talk to him about how you feel instead of guessing and jumping to conclusions. That way you'll have closure. Like I said, I know it's not my business but I just want to help. Think of it as my way of sorry." She explained and Mara looked at me

"I think… she right" I forced out "She's right Mars, you both need this talk" I told her

"Okay, but… I'm not ready yet, I'm gonna talk to him but not now. I'll talk when I'm ready" Mara said smiling.

"Thank you" Mara thanked Irina who just smiled

I stood up and gave Mara a hug before glancing at the papers on Irina's bed covered by the pillow. Part of the paper wasn't covered and my eyes narrowed at what I saw… _hieroglyphics_. My eyes widened and Irina caught me looking at the papers which she quickly took and put away in a box that looked like it belonged to royalty. She locked the box with a key and hid both the box and key.

"Never mind that, I just love to doodle" she smiled. Now that was a fake smile. I went with her act and smiled back nodding.

She looked away and I shared a look with Mara. We both shared the same thought "We need to get whatever's inside that box"

"I think it's time for bed" I pretended to yawn and head for my bed

Mara turned out the light and smiled knowingly at me

"Goodnight Mara. Goodnight Patricia" Irina said before snuggling into the covers

"Goodnight Irina" we replied and laid on our bed pretending to sleep. "Goodnight indeed" I thought and stared into space with one thought running through my mind "What are you hiding Katherina?"


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Patricia's POV

I woke up after taking a small nap and checked my phone that read 12:11am. "It's time" I thought. Time to meet the others. I turned to see Mara still laying on her bed rubbing her eyes before looking at me giving a nod. We were about to sit up when the door creaked making us lay down and pretend to sleep. The door opened to reveal… _Irina_? What's she doing up? It's midnight. Then again Sibuna's awake but still, what's her reason? She looked worn out and tired. I sneaked a glance at Mara who was just as curious as me. Thank Anubis the lights were off so she couldn't see us awake.

"Another day failed" Irina muttered. Another day? Failed? What the hell is she talking about?

Irina glanced at Mara who pretending to sleep "You own his heart but not his love" she stated and sighed before looking at me making me snap my eyes shut and pretend to sleep. "If only you knew the full story" I heard her whisper. Full story? To what? Her sister's disappearance?

I heard some shuffling and cracked an eye open to see Irina pulling out the box I saw earlier. The box was beautiful, it looked worthy of royalty. It was a gold chest decorated with jewels that obviously wasn't fake at all and had carvings on the side. The carvings were lined with silver and that's when I noticed the carvings were actually hieroglyphics and the box looked like it belonged to Egyptian royalty.

Irina pulled out a key to open the box and pulled out the same photo I saw earlier. "I'm close sister, I'm close to finding you, it's almost time" she spoke softly. I saw her smile at the photo and tuck it carefully in box before hiding it under her bed. She snuggled into the covers of her bed and slept soundly.

I sat up and Mara did too. Mara had a sad look and I remembered what Irina told her. " _You own his heart but not his love_ ". I can't believe I'm saying this but I need to talk to Amber about this when she gets back. We both silently headed outside careful not to wake Irina. We went towards the attic and knocked twice. The door opened to reveal KT who let us in.

"Hurry, everyone's waiting for you guys" we saw everyone there in a circle, Mara sat down next to Fabian and I sat down between Joy and Cassie opposite to Eddie.

"What took you guys so long?" Eddie asked

"Irina" I said simply "but I did get a few things about little miss Katherina" I stated

"Me too" Eddie added and soon enough, our Sibuna meeting began.

Eddie's POV

Everyone sat in a circle and I pulled out the eye of Horus. I caught Fabian and Patricia stare at it sadly before looking at me as to say "Go". I told everyone about bumping into Irina earlier and they all looked shocked.

"So, she knows something then?" Willow asked

"Apparently, I mean come on?! I think I speak for both of us when I say I believe it's all real, who says that to someone you just met?!" KT imitated in a high pitched voice

"It gets weirder. She's my roommate remember? She left quickly after supper right? I went to our room and saw her with some papers. The moment I walked in, she covered the papers with a pillow. Then she said sorry for the incident during supper. I asked her why the sudden change and she gripped a photo and I got her to say some stuff about her" Patricia told us

"Is that why everything seemed tensed when I arrived?" Mara asked and Patricia nodded. "What did she say?" Mara asked and we nodded in agreement

"Apparently we have a secretive, mischievous but broken girl on our hands. She told me she lost her sister years ago, according to her they were in danger but she didn't say what kind of danger and that her sister saved her and some people. Afterwards, they never saw her sister again. I suddenly asked if her sister was dead and she snapped at me. She said her sister wasn't dead and I still remember what she clearly after that" Patricia explained and took a deep breath. She had a concentrated look on her face as if remembering what Irina said.

"She said, _I'll find her, I promised I will and I will find her, I'll fix her when I find her, I didn't come here for nothing, I didn't come all the way just for nothing._ Her eyes widened as if she wasn't supposed to say that, afterwards, she didn't want to talk and that's where Mara came inside the room" Patricia remembered and then looked at Mara as if motioning her to continue to which she nodded

"A few minutes after I came in, we noticed the papers that she was hiding and saw hieroglyphics. She caught Patricia looking and hid the papers in a box with a key to lock it. Actually, the box looked like it came from Egyptian royalty. We all slept after, but it doesn't stop there. Patricia and I woke up to meet you guys but the door opened and Irina came in. We didn't know why and where she came from but she looked really tired and she muttered something about failing another day. The lights were out so she can't see us awake unless she looks very well. She pulled out the same box and pulled out a photo then she said, _I'm close sister, I'm close to finding you, it's almost time_. Shortly after, she finally slept and we headed here" Mara finished

We all fell silent, trying to process what we just heard before KT spoke up.

"So, there's a reason why she's here in the first place and it obviously has something to do with her missing sister" KT stated

"But how does that connect to Eddie's dream" Cassie asked

"Yeah, I mean, if Katherina… Irina… or whatever if that's even her name is the hooded figure in Eddie's dream then why is her sister involved?" Dexter added and soon enough everyone had their own questions

"Hold on" Fabian cuts everyone off and we all looked at him. "Eddie, in your dream, you said that the hooded figure told you that your search will begin. You dreamt that, the night before Irina came. Now, according to the girls, she's looking for her sister and she has some sort of mission that's connected to the very disappearance of her sister" Fabian started and we all looked at him expectantly

"Think about it guys, Eddie, KT, I saw the look she gave you two when you were introduced. It was a knowing look. She knows something. Eddie, maybe you are part of her mission and your "search" might be connected to it" Fabian finished

We took in everything Fabian said and… he was right. It made sense. The knowing look. The amusement in Irina's eyes. The hints.

"So what do we do now?" Alfie asked

"Well, we obviously can't confront her about this" Joy stated the obvious

"Maybe we should give it time" Erin suggested

"Erin's right. We should give this time. Plus, may I remind you, we're having one more new student. Irina's obviously from England. If our luck with Americans still goes on, then this new girl could be another part of this messed up puzzle" Jerome told us

"Jerome's right and it's getting late. We need some rest. As for all of this, let's give this time and talk about this again soon" I told them and they nodded

"And act normal and by normal, don't show anything suspicious, we don't want Irina thinking we know something. Also try befriending her and get some stuff out of her. Mara and I have the upper hand since we're her roommates but for the rest of you, at least try" Patricia added before we all headed back

Why does this always happen to us?

 _1 day later…_

It's been a day since our meeting and two nights since I've dreamt of something. As much as I hate to say it… Irina's not bad. When I told the guys to act normal, they acknowledged her but always minded their own business. Basically, I hanged out with her and for a girl who might bring us danger, she's actually great to have around. Patricia and Mara talked to her every now and then but she spent the most of the whole day with me yesterday. I felt cautious the whole day but being with her felt like I've known her for years, not in a romantic way but like we were close friends in the past. I felt like… I should trust her…

I headed towards the dining room to see everyone there except for Irina. I looked at Mara with a curious glance.

"She's still asleep upstairs but I think she's awake by now. I'm sure she'll be down in a few minutes" Mara told me

"For someone who thinks she's trouble you sure are comfortable with her" Jerome teased

"I'm not comfortable with her" I retorted

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself, you spent the whole day with her yesterday" Fabian pointed out

"Yeah weasel, tell me, are you fancying a certain crystal blue eyed new girl?" Patricia teased though her eyes were still guarded

I laughed sarcastically "Very funny guys, I don't like her that way. It's just she gives me this vibe that I've met her before as in years ago" I explained

"Like, she's familiar?" KT supplied

"Exactly, for you guys she's new but she doesn't seem new to me" I stated making them silent

"Can we talk about this later? I swear its morning can't we have a peaceful breakfast?" Joy groaned and Jerome rubbed her shoulders.

"She has a headache" Jerome explained and gave Joy a pill

"I'm with Joy on this one" Willow said. We all agreed and ate in silence

"WE'RE BACK!" a high pitch voice shouted making us all jump before groaning.

Amber stood by the head of the table all happy and definitely awake.

"Welcome back Amber but seriously did you have to shout?" Joy groaned again. This time in annoyance.

"Sorry" Amber apologized

"What's with all the screaming?" Irina came in rubbing her eyes and Amber squealed

"IRINA!" Amber hugged Irina making us widen our eyes in shock

"G- Amber!" Irina hugged her back. They parted and smiled at each other. How does she know Amber?! And what was Irina supposed to say?!

"Hey Mick, look who's here!" Amber called out. Wait, they both know her?!

"What's with all the- " Mick started but stop when he saw Irina "Irina Lopez is that you?" he asked teasingly before hugging her

"The one and only" she teased back and all three of them laughed.

"Wait, you're Katherina?" Amber pieced together and Irina nodded

"Hold on! You guys know her?!" Patricia asked. Well, technically yelled.

"Yeah, I met Irina in Paris she took a summer class in fashion at the studio I was sent" Amber explained though there was something a bit off

"How 'bout Mick?" Alfie asked

"I met Irina while I was in Australia. She was in my class as a sit-in for a week" Mick explained and I got the same feeling.

She's been in both Paris and Australia then and she seemed close to Amber and Mick. Things just get weirder and weirder.

"Actually, the three of us hanged out in Paris. Mick and I saw each other in Paris remember? It was the summer I met Irina and I brought her with me when I met up with Mick and turns out they knew each other" Amber said happily.

I saw a hint of emotion flash through her eyes. It left as quickly as it came but I could've sworn I saw… _guilt_? No, why would she feel guilty? It's not like she's lying, is she? No, Amber's trustworthy, she's still the same member of Sibuna we had. Right?

"Anyway, why don't we eat? I'm starving" Mick said and all three of them sat down.

Only one seat was left and it was Nina's seat. Amber stared at it longingly before grinning and chatted with Irina and Mick. The rest of us looked at each with one thought in mind "Who exactly are we dealing with? Who is Katherina Lopez?"

"Morning loves" Trudy came in and greeted us and we smiled and greeted her back

"Just came to tell you that I'm heading out of town to visit a relative of mine. I'll be back two days before Victor arrives. I want you to behave and take care of the house. Oh and one last thing, you're other and last housemate is arriving today. I don't know what time she'll be here but I want you to welcome her. Now, I must be off. Goodbye" Trudy announced before leaving

We heard a spoon fall to the ground and turned to see Irina sitting stiffly. Something flashed in her eyes before she stood and ran out. We heard quick footsteps on the stairs indicating she went to her room. I looked at Amber and Mick who shared a look before standing up.

"We'll go check on her" Amber said assured and dragged Mick with her.

"What just happened?" Mara asked in shock

"Mars… I think things just got more messed up" Patricia stated grimly.

I couldn't agree more.

Unknown POV

There's no turning back now. If they want to be involved… then let them. They might even help me without knowing… As for the Osirion, he must be ready. His search has already begun… if only he knew where to start…

I formed a sphere using my powers and closed my eyes concentrating on the energy forming.

"Show me" I whispered "Show _her_ to me" I opened my eyes and glanced at the sphere that began to show an image.

I looked at _her_. I smiled. Two steps closer. I formed another sphere this time smaller "Guide her" I whispered and merged it with the sphere holding the image. Satisfied, I run my hand through sphere making it vanish. I glanced at up at the sun that quickly turned red before returning to its normal color. It was so fast a normal human can't see it, but I did.

It's starting. The great return is beginning to surface. I glanced at the golden hourglass that was still emptying itself each second and I felt fury flow through me.

"You'll never make it" I whispered "I'll make sure my promise is fulfilled before you even interfere" I whispered as I glared at the hourglass

I stood up determined. It's almost time. No more sitting around. I need to start the plan. It's time for my mission to take place. I heard the door creak open and motioned my companions to come in.

"Is it time?" I heard one of them ask

"Almost, we're very close" I answered

"Are they all here?" the other one asked

"Yes" I answered and turned to look at them before smiling determinedly

"It's time for us to make our move" I said firmly and they nodded


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Eddie's POV

We all sat in the living room trying to take in what just happened. What is going on?! Everything doesn't make sense… I pulled off the eye of Horus from my neck and stared at it longingly. "Amber and Mick came back, why can't you? We need you… Sibuna needs you right now… I need you'..." I thought helplessly.

 _"_ _You can do it Osirion…"_ a voice whispered in my head. What? I'm no longer the Osirion, the Osirion was dead… he died a year ago…

" _Osirion… you can do this. Remember who you are…_ " the same voice whispered in my head.

" _Who are you?_ " I tried in my mind

" _I have faith in you Osirion…"_ the voice just whispered. Wait… that voice…. _Nina?_

" _Nina if that's really you, please come back, why can't we contact you? Where did you go? I visited you but no one knows where you are? Even your gran's gone… what happened?"_ I asked. No reply.

" _Nina please… we need your help…"_ I tried again in my mind and I felt… hesitation? Could it be… _Nina's emotions._

" _Nina please… come back… I know it's you, come on we need your help…. Sibuna needs you…"_ I pleaded in my mind

" _It's not that easy Eddie…"_ she whispered. I felt my heart swell with joy. It's really her.

" _Nina! I knew it was you… Nina, we need you"_ I pleaded in my mind

" _Eddie…"_ she hesitated. No, she has to come back. I can't lose her again. Wait… again? Where did that come from?

" _Nina, we need you… here in Anubis house..."_ I pleaded again.

" _I'm always there with you… remember that… you can do this Eddie… someday we will see each other again, but for now… Goodbye Osirion…_ " she replied and I felt her fading away.

" _No! Nina! Come back_!" I pleaded

I felt my myself getting light headed. "Eddie!" I heard voices scream. " _I'm the Osirion… Nina's Osirion…_ " I thought and I fell in blackness.

KT's POV

We all sat in the living room, everyone deep in thought until Eddie stood up blacked out.

"Eddie!" we screamed. Why does this always happen to us? Everyone was in panic.

Fabian and Patricia went to his side and tried to wake him but nothing was working. Mara was looking for her phone, probably to call an ambulance while Willow helped her while trying to call someone on her phone. Joy was screaming at Jerome and Alfie to get someone while she kneeled by Eddie helping Fabian and Patricia. Dexter was comforting Cassie and Erin who were frozen in shock.

I paced around before kneeling beside Fabian who had Eddie's head on his lap with a pillow while Patricia checked his pulse and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Eddie's skin was pale and covered in sweat.

"What happened to him?!" I asked

"You think I know, he just collapsed!" Patricia snapped

"Patricia you don't have to yell, we're all worried like you!" Joy scolded

"Enough!" Fabian shouted "Eddie's unconscious and screaming at each other won't help!" He scolded and the three of us shut up and helped him with Eddie.

Jerome and Alfie ran in covered in sweat.

"We can't find anybody, even Amber, Mick, and Irina are gone" Jerome said out of breath and Alfie nodded breathing heavily.

"Nobody answering!" we turned to see Mara pacing in frustration before putting away her phone.

"I can't contact an ambulance it's like the everything's off!" Mara cried out and Willow nodded as she put down her phone as well.

The boys moved Eddie to the couch. We were all worried sick, but couldn't find help then suddenly, Eddie moved. We all snap up and surrounded him. He was still unconscious and was mumbling something. We all talked at once before Patricia snapped.

"Shut up all of you! How can we hear what he's saying if you keep on talking!" she screamed and we all fell silent.

Nothing was heard except Eddie mumblings and we finally understand what he was saying.

"Nina…" He mumbled and everybody stiffened

"Did he just say…" Joy trailed off

"Nina…" he groaned again

"Nina" Patricia confirmed

"Who's Nina?" Cassie asked but was ignored

"Nina!" Eddie groaned louder and started breathing heavily. His voice was filled with pain.

"What this have to do with Nina? It's been two years" Alfie asked

"Protect. Nina." he groaned out this time making Patricia and Joy nod in understanding.

"He was Nina's Osirion" Fabian whispered.

"NINA!" Eddie screamed and his eyes open wide while sitting up making us gasp.

"H-His eyes" Willow stuttered

"How is that possible…" Erin asked in shock

"It was always possible…" Patricia spoke softly

Eddie's eyes were glowing purple. He sat frozen and then suddenly ran. We all fell back. He ran so fast that we felt the wind push us back. He was really fast… as if… magic…

We all stood up and followed him to his room. He saw him on his laptop typing really fast I'm surprised the laptop didn't break. He eyes were still glowing and he was focused on the screen as if in a trance.

"Eddie…" Fabian started and took a step forward only to be pushed back by some force.

"Need. To. Find" Eddie said still in trance

"He's looking for something" Mara whispered. My eyes widened and I gasped making everyone look at me.

"His search… it already began" I forced out and they paled.

"Eddie..." Patricia tried but it was like he can't hear us

Suddenly he stopped typing and stiffened. He turned to us and stood up, eyes still glowing and walked slowly towards us. We cleared a way for him and he walked passed us.

"What happened to him…?" Joy asked still in shock

"Even we don't know…" I told her helplessly

"Wait, what's that smell?" Erin asked alarmed

"It's smells like smoke" Cassie said in disgust

"It's like something's burning" Willow said covering her nose and then Dexter's eyes widened

"Fire!" Dexter yelled and ran towards the main room with us at his heels.

We all gasped at what we saw. The main room was in flames. Eddie stood in the middle clutching his head before looking at us.

"Guys? What happened?!" he suddenly panicked and jumped away from the fire before clutching his head again.

"Eddie!" Mara screamed and Eddie passed out again

Patricia and I ran towards him while the others tried to put out the fire. Eddie's skin was paler than earlier. Patricia checked his pulse and mouthed at me "Low"

"It won't come out" Fabian screamed. He was holding a bucket same as the others

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Look!" he pointed to Jerome who poured water on the flames.

He was right… there was a puddle of water but the flames… they were still expanding. It's as if the water didn't even touch it

"How can this be?" Patricia yelled

"It's magic!" Fabian gasped and that's when I noticed how the flames looked. The flames were still red but you could see tints of purple flames along with it.

Everything was in chaos "We need to get out of here!" Jerome screamed and coughed

"Hurry! We need to…" Willow screamed but suddenly fainted

"Willow!" Alfie screamed and tried to reach her but stopped and fainted as well

"Alfie!" Mara screamed with tears

Everything happened so fast. Tear blurred my vision as everyone started fainting.

"W-What's happening?" Fabian stuttered looking at me

"I don't know…" I choked out and he gave one last helpless look before he turned pale and passed out

I looked at everyone's unconscious bodies, the flames were still expanding. I looked at Patricia who looked at me with pain before passing out.

"Amber! Mick!" I screamed for help.

I was getting lightheaded each second. I was desperate for help. I can't believe I'm doing this…

"IRINA!" I screamed and coughed. I laid down as my body became weaker. The flames were getting closer and bigger when I noticed… _I wasn't burning._ I tried to look around and saw the others with ashes and burns starting. Why wasn't I affected? I turned my head weakly and saw Eddie unharmed as well. What the...

I heard footsteps, my eyes went to the doorway and I saw a girl standing. My eyes were getting blurry; I couldn't make out her face. The flames hit her but… _she wasn't affected_.

She stepped into the main room and with a wave of her hand the flames died out. Did she do this…?! She saw me and went closer to me.

She kneeled in front of Eddie and I. She looked at Eddie and caressed his hand.

"Who are you…" I choked out grabbing her attention and she shushed me

"Hush... Get some rest..." she cooed. She placed her hand of my shoulder and I felt even more lightheaded

"What are you doing…" I managed and she dismissed me again

"Close your eyes… Everything will be fine…" she cooed softly. My eyes flutter close but I blinked trying to stay conscious

My eyelids were getting heavier by the second. With the last of my strength, I looked up and caught myself looking into familiar crystal blue eyes that began to glow.

"I-Irina…?" I whispered and everything went black

Unknown POV

I paced back and forth. This wasn't supposed to happen! _He_ caused this, it could only be him. I stared from distance as the housemates were being carried into ambulances.

"Will they be okay?" I heard one of my companions ask. Her voice filled with worry

"They'll be fine Amorette" I answered stiffly

"Those flames were magic, and only _he_ could've done that" my other companion added sneering the word 'he'

"I know that" I snapped and sighed in frustration before looking at him

"I'm sorry for snapping Andrus" I apologized still frustrated

"I understand"

"How could he do that? _They_ aren't freed yet" Amorette asked gesturing to the golden hourglass that was already half empty

"Yes, they aren't but they're close" I explained. "They're getting stronger and there's no telling what they'll do once they're freed" I added

"They're gonna stop the Osirion's search before it even begins" Andrus said frustrated

"No, his search already began" Amorette corrected. "They will only try to stop him from completing it" she added

"I won't let them!" I slammed my fist on the table and my eyes were probably glowing "For now, we must focus on the housemates, especially the Osirion and KT" I finished

"We must go then" Andrus stated and Amorette agreed

"We shall, but I'm afraid we're also losing time" I stated grimly as we stared at the golden hourglass


End file.
